Roleplay Page For The Tribe of Blazing Fire
This is the roleplay page where you can act out your cats in the daily life of the Tribe members, here you can hunt, train, and battle. PLEASE ALWAYS SIGN WITH 4~'s In the Tribe of Blazing Fire... I walked out of my den to see Smoke That Covers Sky and Rain that Falls Into Fire come back with a mouse and a hawk. That clan was starving and when Silver's kits come there will just be more mouths to feed. Icewish Silver walked out of the nursery to streatch her legs. Her mate, lava that creates smoke, came over to her and asked if she wanted to share freash-kill. Silver said that she would be delighted and shared a hawk with him. 19:22, July 3, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker The next morning, our healer wasn't anywhere to be seen. "I bet she left because she didn't want to be healer in the first place." meowed Smoke. "I think Silver sparks from fire should be healer." Smoke meowed. Many cats agreed. "But I am a kit-mother!" I mewed. "Ice wanted you to be leader." Lava mewed. "Fine, I'll do it!" I meowed. 14:25, July 5, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker "No." Burn of Lava on Pelt (Spottedstar) meowed. "We can't jump to conclusions." Maybe Icewish just went out for awhile. We should wait longer." "Ice never wanted to be healer. She never liked living here, she complained about Lavacave, and about how her pelt was to thick, and about how she missed being in Frozen Ice tribe." "Burn, Silver, don't fight. I'm sure The Tribe of Lava Stars (afterlife) will send us a sign." Rock that Glows with heat, Burn's mate, meowed. "I"m going to look for Ice." Burn meowed. "Don't leave, think of the kits! You might get hurt!" Rock meowed. Burn curled her tail over her kit-filled belly. "It will be moons before the kits are born, Rock." Burn padded away. The rocks were hot, but all Blazing fire cats could withstand heat. Burn suddenly saw Ice up ahead. She was curled on the stone. Burn padded to the healer, and Ice looked up. Burn saw sadness in the leader's eyes. "You see that water?" Ice meowed, flicking her tail at the ocean nearby. "It's endless. It's clear. There I could go on forever. But here, near the Volcano, I'm trapped." "What do you mean, Ice?" Burn meowed. "I'm going." Ice meowed. "I'm going over the ocean, into the wonderful possibiltes. I"m leaving with Twolegs, I here of a forest where Clans live. They all worship StarClan, and they protect each other. I will go there. Tell Silver I want her to be Healer." Ice padded away, down the shore of the Ocean. Burn padded back to Lavacave. Spotz 04:02, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Silver watched Ice leave. She to was like Ice, thick fur, but Silver could stand the heat. Silver knew that she was now healer.(Spotz, can I be your apprintice in windclan?)❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 00:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction